A conventional fixing device employed for an electrophotographic type image forming device includes a circularly movable tubular fusing belt having an inner peripheral surface defining an internal space, a halogen lamp disposed within the internal space, a pressing pad with which the inner peripheral surface is in sliding contact, and a pressure roller for nipping the fusing belt in cooperation with the pressing pad.
In one such fixing device, the pressing pad is formed with depressed portions at positions contacting the inner peripheral surface of the fusing belt. The depressed portions retain a lubricant agent therein. The lubricant agent reduces friction between the pressing pad and the fusing belt, thereby enabling the fusing belt to circularly move smoothly.